1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved catheter for dispensing fluid within a fallopian tube and uterus in conjunction with expandable balloons for sealing the entrance to the fallopian tube and uterus to allow the injection of a saline fluid for improving uterine and fallopian tube ultrasonic examination and to provide for corrective procedures such as catheterization of blockages.
2. Description of the Background Art
Using present day state of the art equipment, surgeons can perform medical procedures to open a closed or blocked fallopian tube. Sonograms and ultrasonics are employed to locate the entrance to the fallopian tube and the blockage in the fallopian tube, in conjunction with a saline fluid that is used to fill the uterus to aid in the ultrasonic locating process. The primary objective is to guide or aid, through the use of ultrasonics, the surgeon in locating obstructions in the fallopian tube. The use of ultrasonics is a desired method, but requires skill on the part of the surgeon to ultimately locate blockages within the fallopian tube. Saline fluid in the fallopian tube and the uterus is essential for proper ultrasonic examination results. Instruments may be utilized for catheterization of blockages in a fallopian tube once the obstruction is located.
The use of balloon catheters which allow for inflation of a balloon around the outside of the catheter and injection of a fluid or liquid while simultaneously placing the balloon against the walls of an opening has been used for filling the uterus with a saline solution.
Devices are known in the prior art for introducing fluids into the uterine cavity and, ultimately, into the fallopian tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,259, issued Apr. 6, 1976 to Bolduc et al., describes a dispensing instrument for placing a material in the uterine cavity and moving the material from the uterine cavity through the canals of the fallopian tubes of a female. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,595, issued Feb. 23, 1993 to Jocobi, discloses a method for enhanced retention of a balloon catheter in a body cavity which uses a pair of inflatable balloons which have a device for forming a suction between them to act to positively retain the catheter in position in a body cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,377, issued Apr. 14, 1992 to Levine, describes a uterine access device with an automatic cervical adjustment. The device includes expandable distal and proximate members to secure a shaft to the uterus by adjusting to the length of the cervical canal.
None of the prior art references describe a catheter to assist in inspection of the fallopian tubes using ultrasonics through the introduction of liquids into the fallopian tubes, as described in the present invention. The present invention may also be used for catheterization of blockages found in the fallopian tubes.